


Sleeptalking

by nyankotaisho



Series: Bedtime Story [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, minor Yusaku/Ryoken, seriously go to sleep Ryoken, they're not the focus of this bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyankotaisho/pseuds/nyankotaisho
Summary: Yusaku is sleeping, but Ryoken is not.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Ai | Ignis
Series: Bedtime Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906963
Kudos: 22





	Sleeptalking

It shouldn't be a problem. He only needed to readjust the blanket so that it appropriately covered Yusaku's exposing stomach, and maybe added some countermeasures as an afterthought in case the lad kicked his duvet to the floor this time.

But Fujiki Yusaku was a tough opponent, as always.

As soon as Ryoken was done with his setup and turned to go, his wrist was seized and he was taken by surprise by the force that pulled him stumbling backward. While sustaining no damage to his back with the bed cushioning his less than graceful fall, he found an additional weight landed on top of his body.

Normally, Ryoken would have started complaining.

Normally, Ryoken would have thrown Yusaku off of his person before the younger one was done crafting his apology.

Normally, Ryoken would pull Yusaku away from himself and pretended as if nothing had happened.

But tonight, in Yusaku's tightening hold, feeling the familiar face hidden below his chin, hearing the same vulnerable voice calling his name, Ryoken closed his eyes and listened.

_Ryoken... Ryoken..._

Would it have been better if they had never met.

Would it have been better if that day had never happened.

Would it have been better if he had never let Yusaku in.

_Don't go..._

Ryoken opened his eyes before the tip of a finger could touch his cheek. Ai pulled his hand back with a reluctance and looked away almost awkwardly.

"I... have a feeling that I should check up on you," Ai started and shook his head. "That sounds wrong. I can't describe this feeling, but I know that something is telling me to look for you."

"Something." Ryoken echoed, his tone didn't sound like he was asking a question. He blinked once, his fingers absentmindedly combing through Yusaku's hair. His other hand was still in Ai's possession and it didn't look like Ai had noticed yet.

"Am I too vague for an AI?" Ai chuckled softly, maybe a little helplessly. "I had seen too many simulations and still as clueless as a newborn."

"Is that so." Ryoken offered no insight. There were many things he could have told Ai. There were also as many things he decided not to tell anyone. And this was fine. There was no need to make sense. There was no need to explain the situation when no one was asking.

No matter what made Ai feel, Ai himself was the one who decided on what he wanted to do.

"You already had this when you attacked Cyberse World, right?" This, was the Hanoi mark on his right hand, which Ai cradled with care and was delicately tracing the outline with his thumbs.

He remembered the searing pain on that place he had decided to engrave the forever reminder of his sins. But at the time, maybe he had been only looking for an excuse, to receive some kind of punishment, that he had been a contributing factor in what happened to Yusaku.

"It should have been me," Ryoken said at last. Yusaku's breath hitched as he tensed up, dropping his pretense. Ryoken should have felt suffocated by the twin holds on his person, but he found they were oddly and pleasantly comforting. "That was what I used to think." He paused, distracted by the sensation of Yusaku nuzzling his neck. Ai was still gripping his hand almost painfully.

"Our past is far from being an appealing canvass, but Ai, you are the best thing that happened to us."

Ai lowered his head until his fringe was covering most of his face from view. His shoulders trembled and he was laughing without much humor. Then he was looking everywhere but the deep blue eyes that were watching him.

"Back then, people wondered why I had broken." Ai asked with feigned cheerfulness. "I wonder why."

Ryoken smiled and once again, gave nothing akin to an explanation.

With an Ignis latching onto him and he doubted Yusaku would release him any time soon, Ryoken figured he wasn't getting any work done tonight. But this wasn't too bad.

* * *

"It's been a while since Ryoken-sama left. I wonder if he finally gets some sleep." Dr. Taki mused to herself, her hands still moving ceaselessly on the keyboard.

"I hope that is the case." Faust responded, raising an eyebrow when a new mail came in.

"Well well well," They heard Specter chuckled into the intercom. "What do we have here."

"Interesting. I'm quite tempted to ask for their DNA samples. May the Gods bestow upon us an answer to world peace at last." Came a joke that earned some more ironic snickers among themselves.

The picture on their screens showed a dark room illuminated by the light of Stardust Road, shining upon two unmistakable figures holding onto each other, fast asleep.

Ai was winking, pulling a blanket over them with a raised finger in front of his grinning mouth.

"Say," Specter's voice cut in, put a halt to their cute sleeping cats comments. "If both Pandor and the Dark Ignis are with those two, does that mean we're on our own?"

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone believe me if I say Ryoken and Yusaku actually are not dating in this story (yet)?


End file.
